


Every End is a New Beginning

by UmbreonGurl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lucina-centric, One Shot, Post-Game, any relationships tagged are really only mentioned, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Lucina struggles to cope after the end of the war.





	Every End is a New Beginning

**\---**

_The war is over, but it still haunts Lucina in her nightmares_.

**\---**

Lucina sees red eyes on an all-too familiar face. She sees death, so much death. There are bodies lining the floors of what is left of the castle, bodies of guardsmen, knights, and farmers. They all depended on her, and she failed them.

Ylisstol is burning. Her friends are bruised and beaten, Morgan is missing, and she is scared. So, so scared. She wants to hide, to crawl into a hole somewhere far away and cry. But she cannot. Everyone is counting on her. The fate of the world rests in her hands.

**“Your parents are dead, tiny one.”**

She sees Grima, its six red eyes staring into her soul. It laughs at their pain, their suffering, their misery. Her hands tremble as she reaches for her father’s sword. She aims it towards Grima, its jagged-toothed smile mocking her, deeming her no more threatening than an ant. It snaps at her, jaws wide, sharp teeth ready to slice her into pieces.

She wakes with a scream. Her heart pounds in her ears, and adrenaline runs through her veins.

**\---**

Lucina finds it hard to readjust to peace. She was born into peace, but the world was at war for as long as she can remember. In a way, she is jealous of little Lucina. Even though Robin and Chrom love her, they aren’t her mother and father. Not really. Hers are long gone: her father dead, her mother a prisoner in her own body until she died as well.

She feels like an outsider. Like she doesn’t _belong._ Every time she holds her her sword, or sees little Lucina, she is reminded of this fact.  Where there should only be one, there is now two.

Morgan has things slightly easier. He doesn’t have a younger counterpart yet. Lucina’s not sure if he ever will, after how much has changed. Morgan doesn’t have to live with the memories; of war, of suffering, of pain. For Morgan, the life he has now is all he has ever known. In a way, she’s grateful for it. Morgan can have a fresh start with Mother and Father by his side. She, however, cannot.

**\---**

_She is an old, broken soul in a peaceful new world. And as much as she wants to, she doesn’t belong in it. And she's not sure she ever will._

**\---**

Lucina packs her things in the middle of the night. She knows that if she were to tell Chrom and Robin she was leaving they would try to convince her to stay. Even though she isn’t their daughter, not _really_ , they love her. (And she loves them.) But if she doesn’t go, rumors will start.

Explaining to her parents she’s from a different timeline only worked because _they were her parents_. The common folk and servants wouldn’t know that she’s their princess from another timeline. Nor would they believe it. Even with her brand, it would be far more likely she was a half-sibling of Chrom’s from one of her grandfather’s many affairs than a time-traveler. 

She gathers up some necessities and shoves them haphazardly into a bag, strapping Falchion to her hip. Fa-Chrom is alive (her father is _deaddeaddead),_ Robin is home, and Grima is gone. Her work here is done. It’s time for her to go.

  **\---**

Inigo meets her outside.

“Are you ready?” he asks, offering her his hand with a smile.

She takes it. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

With one final glance at the castle, they walk out of Ylisstol together, hand-in-hand.

 

\---

_The next morning, her parents look for her and find a neatly made bed. On it rests the pieces of her mask and a note that simply says “I’m sorry.”_

_\---_

 


End file.
